With a Kiss
by lmsluhzdm
Summary: Ginny takes on a new side of truth or dare, what will it be & where will it take her. D/G


I was sitting in a circle, full of giggling girls. They were going around doing bizarre things and revealing things they never should. Me, I was sitting there looking up at the ceiling waiting for my name, waiting for the question i had to answer, the one i dreaded.

"ginny?" lavender asked, with a knowing smile that i hated to see cross her face. I simply looked at her, not saying a word, just waiting for her to continue.

"truth or dare?"

as much as i wanted to say truth, i couldn't. they were forcing me out of my comfort zone because everytime my turn came around i said truth, so they set a limit & i'd run out so as much as i wanted to say truth "dare" came stumbling out of my mouth. i sat there, and i waited for my doom. i waited and waited, for what seemed like hours only being a few seconds. i thought of the millions of things she could dare me to do. my heart was racing, and my stomach flipping. & nothing, not a thought in my head prepared me for what she was about to dare.

"i dare you to make out with draco malfoy!" all the girls squealed, while i screeched,

"WHAT!! Are you KIDDING me?! you have to be kidding me, you have to."

she sat back with a satisfied smile, and said "Absolutely, NOT. & there's no way you're getting out of this ginny."

i sighed, defeated. & breathed out the worst words to leave my mouth, "what're the conditions?"

She sat up, squealed with joy practically bouncing up and down as she said " well, you can just go to his dorm since he's head boy. but we'll follow you there, and you have to kiss him, while he's outside,of course you can take him inside if you'd like," she winked.

i made a sound that said "yeah, right." and she smiled slyly, taking my hand and dragging me upstairs to change me out of my simple pajamas and into something else entirely.

A half hour later I was walking fown the corridor in my favorite jeans, which just happened to fit me better than any other pair of jeans i'd ever owned, knee high black suede boots that hugged my calves like a second skin, and for a touch of slytherin a deep green v neck sweater, with a black lace cami peeking out. We came to a halt in front of his dorm, and though they ducked into an alcove I still just stood there, looking at the door as if waiting for him to just come out and kiss me so that i didn't have to do this. Because honestly, I hadn't a clue what to do.

I took a deep breath, and hoped that what I was about to do was right. I knocked lightly and when he opened the door he was clad only in black, of course, silk pajama bottoms and i almost took a step back because he knocked the wind right out of me; oh damn, he looked delicious.

"Weasley?" he asked groggily

I couldn't help but smile, he just looked so mmmmm freshly woken up "Yes."

"What do you want?"

"You" I sort of whispered, realizing for the first time that that was true. That I'd always felt a pull for him, but until I had to do this, I never let myself open to the idea but now, now I couldn't deny it.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." and without any indication he pulled me close, leaned in and said

"You sure that's what you really want?"

I breathed out a "yes" and he captured my lips with his own in a tender but passionate kiss & it felt like there were sparks dancing across my lips. We broke apart, each of us looking to see if the other felt the same things. He was looking at me with those entrancing eyes, and I answered the question we were both asking by fixing my lips to his my hands sliding up to run my hands through his hair and keep his lips on mine for as long as i could. finally, we broke apart for air. I looked behind him and realized his door was still open, I pushed him through and kicked it shut. I pushed him down onto the couch, straddled him and kissed him with every ounce of myself. We stayed like that, for what seemed like hours, I never wanted to let him go. I rested my forehead on his, breathing deeply.

"Wow" he said

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I wish you would have said dare a long time ago"

"whaaaaaaat?"

he blushed, draco malfoy actually blushed. he ducked his head into the crook of my neck and murmered "I set that dare up."

"What?Why?"

"Because I've been fascinated by you for the last year or so and then I found out about your little gatherings and I cornered lavander. Who was muchh to readily to agree to my plan, by the way. But YOU had to keep saying truth, so I've been waiting for that my dear."

I giggled and pulled his face to mine and kissed him tenderly, and pulled away. whispering, "Now I'll never say dare again"

he laughed, and kissed me hard, we broke apart and he said "You damn well better not! Now that I have you, you're all mine."

"Yours?"

"Mine! There's no way that any man is getting kissed like that by you, unless that man is Me!"

I laughed, nodded, and said "Yours" with a kiss.


End file.
